Inotoko's Seven /October 18 Debut Disaster
it took place in 1965, the origins of his 2007 bestseller, It's the Nutshack!, in which he refers to the nutshack as the united states, who believes the magic roundabout never exists. This marks the gay porno debut of Inotoko Ikeman. It was Inotoko's first birthday in a British Mental home since arriving on October 10 while playing with his brother, Jimmu. Trivia This also happened on the same day as the birth of Curtis Stigers and the deaths of Dezső Kertész,Lauri Törni, and Henry Travers, The Indonesian government outlaws the Communist Party of Indonesia, Liberian cargo ship SS Marlin founders after its cargo shifts, 120 nautical miles (220 km) east of Cape Fear, North Carolina, US, 7th anniversary of Riffville becomming Cobaltville, and............. THE BBC OFFICIALLY DITCHES THE PEANUTS TV SHOW IN FAVOR OF THE MAGIC ROUNDABOUT. Bbc1globe1964 b.jpg|THIS IS BBC1 Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|YAY! IT'S MAH SEVENTH BEEDAY Bbc1globe1964 b.jpg|WE WILL BEGIN WITH EPISODE 4 OF ENGINEERING SCIENCE, WHICH PREVIOUSLY AIRED 1 YEAR AGO Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|AGAIN! 1960bbcschools.jpg 612hours.jpg Bbc1globe1964 b.jpg|THIS IS BBC1. DANCE AND SKYLARK WILL RETURN NEXT WEEK AT THE SAME TIME. Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|I HOPE IT'S A PEANUTS TELEVISION SERIES Bbc2wales 1965a by jackiedolamorefan-d9gtur5.jpg|SHUT UP! Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|HOW DO YOU KNOW? WG_1_Month_Ago11.jpg 6f5c996d1f9df9646201a079c5f72592.jpg|THIS IS BBC1. IF I SWEAR THERE IS A PEANUTS TV SHOW, IT WILL GO UP THE NUTSHACK (United States) 240px-PBSNOW.jpg Bbc1globe1964 b.jpg|THERE WILL NOT BE A PEANUTS SERIES BECAUSE IT WILL DUE TO AIR IN 7 WEEKS IN THE USA Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|LET ME GUESS, YOU'RE CLOSING DOWN Bbc1globe1964 b.jpg|NO! hullabalooncustard.png|YAY FOR THE MAGIC ROUNDABOUT! Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|WUT DID HE JEST SEZ Hullabaloo and custard by jackiedolamorefan-d9gtsz6.jpg|YAY FOR THE MAGIC ROUNDABOUT! Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|SHUT UP KID! Bbc1globe1964 b.jpg|NOW ON BBC1, THE FIRST IN A NEW SERIES Bbc1globe1964 b.jpg|THE NEW SERIES STARTS NOW too cute too cute too cute.jpg Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|WTF! I THOUGHT IT WAS THE NEW PEANUTS SHOW THAT CAME UP THE NUTSHACK (60s Slang for United States). F*** Bitches Broadcorping Castration Bbc2wales 1965a by jackiedolamorefan-d9gtur5.jpg|GET HIM! Scene Missing.PNG 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|Hi I'm Florence! 9267312481 1e48ec35e8 o.jpg|Hi I'm Paul 9275534854 6b00104669 o.jpg|Hi I'm Basil 9270090324 15e63866c4 o.jpg|Hi I'm Rosalie Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|that's it. i'm going to paul mccartney and jimmy savile's orgy. jimmy savile will go up my ass. (runs away) 80969644 000541580--1.jpg|inotoko, let's fuck offscreen (not televised). let's fuck in front of bbc2. Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|alright. Scene Missing.PNG Bbc2wales 1965a by jackiedolamorefan-d9gtur5.jpg|he's not supposed to do that. that game inotoko and jimmu played last sunday is putting cheese on their pee pees. Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|I WAS ABOUT TO SAY THAT! GoatblanketsNY-424x275 kindlephoto-301797980.jpg|Inotoko let's fuck off screen. Scene Missing.PNG Meanwhile.png Zebedee.jpg|buy my album, time 4 bed. Bbc2wales 1965a by jackiedolamorefan-d9gtur5.jpg|yes. we're getting a copy for........ Davy cap.jpg|Custard: OMG. LET'S MAKE HIM JOIN OUR ABB PARTY! Galvebocken.jpg|welcome to the anti barney bunch davy! ErnieMuppet.jpg|Hello. Zebedee is a rip off. Buy my album called Time To Fuck. Borl.png|alright. i'm 13 years old and i don't know how to drive. ErnieMuppet.jpg|Wanna buy my new album. Borl.png|YES! Zebedee.jpg|NO! Galvebocken.jpg|i bought zebedee's album ErnieMuppet.jpg|astro's old band started my career Photo.jpg|Zebedee,can I have your autograph? Bbc2wales 1965a by jackiedolamorefan-d9gtur5.jpg|i know who redbeard sheep is........ a vietnam war survivor. Category:1960s Gay Pornos